As camera-equipped mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets), increase in popularity, advances in software and hardware have enabled functionality on these devices traditionally reserved to conventional cameras and desktop computing devices. For example, many camera-equipped smartphones now come bundled with photo-capture software including wide-angle or panoramic photography capture modes. Moreover, many smartphone processors are now powerful enough to assemble multiple captured photos into a seamless composite image in a timely fashion.
As camera software on mobile computing devices evolves to include such features, it is important that updates to the user interface (“UI”) of the software and mobile computing device maintain pace to ensure they are both usable and intuitive to discover. However, as many mobile computing devices feature a presence-sensitive display as a primary means of user input, traditional camera controls schemes relying on dedicated buttons and other physical widgets may not be feasible or wieldy on a mobile computing device.